In many storage networks, storage node computing devices share a plurality of data storage devices in a cluster or array that may be hosted by a shelf or other enclosure. The storage node computing devices may be cooperating to provide high availability or other storage services for the storage network. As one particular example, the storage node computing devices may be a high availability (HA) pair of storage servers or filers that utilize an array of flash solid state drives (SSDs) hosted by a shelf in a Fibre-attached storage (FAS) architecture.
Currently, when storage node computing devices are initialized in a storage network, the data storage devices are not automatically assigned to the storage node computing devices in the network. Data storage devices are not automatically assigned to the storage node computing devices, at least in part, because there is currently no way to provide conflict resolution between storage node computing devices (e.g., when storage node computing devices are initialized at substantially the same time).
Accordingly, at least a portion of the data storage devices are assigned manually by administrators, which can be time-consuming, are prone to errors, and often results in an assignment that is not optimized for performance. Moreover, re-initialization of storage node computing devices also currently requires manual intervention, which is undesirable.